


Daddy's Little Girl

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has the novelty mug to prove it. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "Father's Day" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

When she’s six, Alexis tearfully tells her dad she didn’t get him a Father’s Day present and she lost his card. He hugs her and tells her the best part of Father’s Day is that they’re together. She believes she has the best dad in the world.

When she’s sixteen, Alexis calls her dad on Father’s Day from summer school. He tells her he’s proud of her and raves about the miniature submarine she sent. He never once makes her feel bad that she’s not there. She doesn’t believe she has the best dad in the world. She knows it.


End file.
